falling into forever
by perfect little dreams
Summary: "she tells you she's losing her grip on reality, and nothing you can do can save her" Massie/Derrick. one-shot, slighty drabblish. for dez


authors note:)

i'm back, and i missed you all terribly. anywho, this is for dez who helped me get over a bad break-up. ILOVEYOU! oh and I got a formspring, it's 'dreamslikethese'. so, send me a question?

**falling into forever**

(in reality you'll never be)

* * *

(she's so damn beautiful and that's what kills you)

* * *

She laughs at you and asks why you have to be so freaking serious all the time. You stare at her and ask her why she's so damn annoying. And all she can do is take you by the hand, dragging you along outside. Snow flakes falling like a curtain around you as she twirls and twirls.

She shouts at you to pull down your façade you carry around with you and fly with her far, far away. You stare at her likes she's crazy and in the next second she has you pinned down by the shoulders on the snowy ground, laughing her head off.

Pushing her aside you throw a cold snow ball at her, landing on top of her heart and it feels as though your frozen hands melted your feelings into the ice. She looks at you and nods as if she understands you.

* * *

(why does she have to be so enticing?)

* * *

You find her, twirling a lock of hair around her finger and a drawing pad on her lap. Taking a seat on her bed, you ask her what she's doing. She huffs in an annoyed manner and pouts her strawberry pink lips, spilling out her feelings across the bed. And then it clicks to her and her eyes light up.

Jumping up and down, she twirls you around and pushes you into a chair near her desk. She told you that if you moved an inch she'd make sure you never used your legs again. It was intimidating, the way she smirked at you when your eyes widened at the threat.

You sit there for hours as she draws you, playing Fall Out Boy and All Time Low songs over and over again. And you find yourself staring at her whenever she's not looking at you.

* * *

(inspiration from you, is nothing compared to hers)

* * *

_You're inspiring_. You don't understand and she explains to you that, your hair captures the light in the most perfect way. She tells you that your eyes make her feel like she's flying, deep into your soul. Your smile is sinister yet innocent, at the same time.

You quickly disagree and she ignores you, like usual, and goes back to drawing, her eyes rarely straying from the paper anymore. And you can't help but, agree with everything she's said. Except, she's the one the pulls you in with her beauty not the other way around, she's the one that makes your heart melt.

* * *

(she's so naïve to think she knows what love is)

* * *

She throws you broken promises and memories that you'll never let fade into reality. But, then again you don't really blame her because Massie doesn't know right from wrong when it comes to love.

That's why it kills you to see her broken, bitten nails dig into Todd Lyons hands. Leaving crescent shapes behind and you can't help but glace at the bruises running down her arms, purple and black and blue. She catches you staring, she twirls her hair around and pretends that your not even there and this is where you sigh, she really has no clue.

So when she trails behind Todd, you in their wake, she briefly looks behind and gives that last glimmer of hope.

* * *

(she tells you…)

* * *

You never let go of those feelings deep down inside.

When she shows up at your house a crazy, angry mess you let her scream and cry and throw pillows around your room. She twirls, twirling along the strings of your heart as she tells you she hates you. But, then time stands still and she silently, puts her pose-petal lips to your cheek and cuddles up to you.

You whisper in her ear, _I can never love you_.

* * *

(…she's losing her grip on reality)

* * *

"_What happened to all those moments?" _Her lips shaking, crimson red against porcelain skin as she grips the phone tighter. _"Tell me the truth, Derrick."_

You can't form the words, to answer such a simple question.

"_I knew you never believed in fairy-tales, love was never your forte."_

* * *

(you never meant to actually love her)

_fin._

* * *

**umm…not really sure where that depressing one-shot came from but, oh. well. on the bright side…you all are invited to desiree's wedding (psshh…i used your full name:) but it's kind of top secret so, shhh…! pm me if you want the deets, yo.**

**kailee(:**


End file.
